The present invention relates to an optometric apparatus for examining the visual function of an eye to be examined.
In an examination for prescribing spectacle lenses or the like for correcting a refractive error which is present in an eye to be examined, an optometric apparatus is used for subjectively examining the refractive power of the eye to be examined, and after obtaining a perfect correction power, the perfect correction power is adjusted to determine a prescription power. In conducting the subjective examination, preliminary tests including an objective test, measurement of former spectacle values, an unaided visual acuity test, a visual acuity test based on the former spectacle, and the like are performed, and these data are inputted to the apparatus.
Upon completion of all the tests, a print switch of the apparatus is pressed to print out the inputted data and the test results from a printer. When this printout is finished, the apparatus is initialized to return to its initial state. The paper on which the data on the test results have been printed is attached to a clinical chart or the like, and is used for the management of the subject's data. In addition, when the data inputted to the apparatus or the test results are not necessary, or when the measurement results are directly written in the clinical chart or the like, a data deleting switch provided on the apparatus may be pressed to delete the stored data.
However, it is not uncommon to find an omission in measurement and an abnormality in the data upon looking at the results on the printout or the results transcribed onto the clinical chart. In such a case, the examination is conducted again, but after the printout or deletion of the data, the optical systems must be set again and the data must be inputted again, which is quite troublesome. Furthermore, if the data deleting switch or the like is erroneously operated, the data is unintentionally deleted.